Rescate
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Bonnie sufría en el centro comercial la inminente pérdida de Jessy, pero alguien llegó a rescatarla en el momento preciso. Alguien en cuyos brazos se sentía muy bien estar. Bonnie/Andy.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Pixar.**

**Eso de tener que hacer tarea detestable atrae como mermelada a las moscas a la bendita inspiración xD**

**Un saludo a Vicky. ¡Vamos, cariño!**

* * *

_**Rescate**_

* * *

Bonnie se sentía tonta llorando como una niña pequeña a la mitad del centro comercial, donde decenas de personas la observaban, pero no podía evitarlo. Jessica Morrison estaba haciendo de las suyas, y la había elegido a ella como su blanco.

-¿Así que Bonnie Boba aún juega con muñecas, eh? –chilló la adolescente tonta de cabello teñido, mientras sostenía a Jessy, agitándola frente al rostro de la llorosa castaña.

Bonnie quería golpear a Jessica, de eso estaba segura. Pero era tanto su coraje, su ira (y sí, debía admitirlo, también su humillación) que se había quedado congelada en su lugar, temblando de enojo.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las sonrojadas mejillas, para complacencia de la rubia molesta.

-Oh, no quieres contestar, ¿eh? Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí, adoro jugar con muñecas cual niña de tres años" –soltó, seguida de las risillas de sus dos amigas, Brittany Lewis y Lauren Hills.

La odiosa chica continuó agitando bruscamente a Jessy frente a Bonnie, musitando incoherencias como si fuera infante. Muy en el fondo de su mente, donde el coraje aún no llegaba, Bonnie pensó que tal muestra de idiotez debían ser los recuerdos de su no muy lejana infancia.

Al ver que Bonnie no le daría el placer de ponerse a pelear con ella por la muñeca, Jessica decidió picarla más.

-Bien, dado que Bonnie no parece interesarse en su juguetito, creo que deberíamos desecharlo –y con una petulante sonrisa, sostuvo a Jessy al otro lado del barandal del tercer piso. "Oh, no", pensó aterrada la muñeca.

Bonnie, por su parte, ya no pudo más y dio un paso para arrebatarle su querida vaquera a la detestable niña (porque no podía más que llamarla de esa forma) que amenazaba con tirarla. La sonrisa de Jessica se ensanchó y sus dedos con manicura perfecta soltaron el brazo de Jessy.

Bonnie gritó, pero su grito se congeló cuando una mano bendita logró alcanzar a la muñeca, para alivio de ésta. De inmediato dedicó una mirada al salvador, de Jessy y gritó de nuevo, pero ahora de alegría.

-¡Andy!

De un codazo empujó a Jessica, y se arrojó a los brazos de aquel hombre de traje azul oscuro, quien dejó el portafolio a un lado para recibirla y besarla en la mejilla. Bonnie se colgó de su cuello, y no lo soltó hasta que Andy le susurró que todavía tenían que solucionar el asunto pendiente.

Andy le dio a Bonnie la muñeca (quien la guardó su mochila) y se dirigió a Jessica, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo, desdén y… ¿envidia? Pasó por alto la expresión de desconcierto de sus dos amigas.

-Para que lo sepas, jovencita, el juguete que estabas a punto de arrojar desde un tercer piso me pertenece, así que agradece que lo haya podido rescatar, si no, me estarías debiendo un juguete original cuyo valor supera los mil dólares.

La expresión de Jessica no tuvo precio cuando Andy regresó por su maletín y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bonnie, dirigiéndose al área de comida. Bonnie ni siquiera volteó a ver al trío que la había estado molestando momentos atrás.

Jessica tuvo que aceptar que el hombre era muy atractivo (hecho confirmado por los suspiros de Brittany y Lauren), y que parecía adorar a Bonnie. Y que había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez. ¡Mil dólares!

Mientras se dirigían a por un helado, Bonnie pensó que además del hecho de que le agradaba tener de vuelta a su querida Jessy y de que Andy hubiera puesto en su lugar a Jessica Morrison, se sentía bien estar pegada al cuerpo de su amigo… así, con su brazos sobre sus hombros, como si hubiera entre ellos algo más que una amistad. Y se sonrojó.

Los pensamientos de Andy no andaban lejos. Aunque le había dolido en el corazón que alguien estuviera lastimando a su pequeña amiga, le había complacido salvarla. Y más que nada, le agradaba esa sensación cálida que crecía en su pecho mientras caminaban abrazados.

No estaba seguro de qué era, pero una cosa si sabía: el nunca querría a nadie más de la misma forma en que quería a Bonnie. Nunca. Y entonces la estrechó más en su costado, sonriendo.

.

* * *

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
